Mágica Existencia de una Mente sin Recuerdos
by Chiyo Asakura
Summary: Despertar en un hospital no es nada agradable, y más si ni siquiera reconoces a las personas que convivían contigo; una vez mas, la realidad cambia por completo y solo da paso para el fin de la cordura. Memorias falsas, historias alternas y líos que probarán la cordura de Yugi, si quiere que la paz prevalezca en ese lugar.
1. Chapter 1

—¡Itadakimasu! –diálogo de los personajes

—Momentos oportunos – Recuerdos de los personajes

Letra cursiva: recuerdos de los personajes

AU: Alternative Universe /Universo Alternativo

Espero que les guste. XD

Disclaimer: Yugioh! no me pertenece, (sino Yami o Atem seguiría entre nosotros ¿ne?) sino que le pertenece a Kazuki Takahashi, yo solo utilizo los personajes para una linda historia.

* * *

"Mágica Existencia de una Mente sin Recuerdos"

Capítulo I: "El Fin de la Cordura"

Respiraba agitadamente. No entendía que pasaba, porque sus amigos le jugaban una cruel broma. Yugi Mouto, el rey de los duelistas, afrontaba una pequeña pesadilla en los pasillos del hospital. Corría por los pasillos, descalzo, aún con las agujas del suero insertadas en las manos, intentando encontrar a alguien que le dijera la verdad.

Cruzó a su izquierda, donde se encontraba la entrada y la mesa de información. Ahí le esperaban varios enfermeros, listos para sujetarle. El sudor caía a cada lado de su sien, pasó una mano sobre su cabello tricolor, intentando pensar, cosa que no le dio tiempo. Los enfermeros se lanzaron hacia él, pero saltó hacia un costado de la mesa de información asustando a la enfermera, corriendo de nuevo por los pasillos.

Le dolían las piernas, no entendía el por qué si había estado descansando el día anterior. Según él, recordaba haber estado en su habitación, viendo hacia el techo mientras disfrutaba del descanso de ese día festivo. Recordaba además, que ya nadie corría peligro, el espíritu del rompecabezas, más bien su amigo, Yami o Atem, había partido al más allá y todo había vuelto a la normalidad.

Se escondió en el armario del conserje, inspirando profundamente. Intentaba hacer memoria, si algo había pasado durante su sueño o en el mismo día, algo que hubiera provocado algún accidente y con ello su estadía en ese lugar. Pero nada. Se sentó en el suelo, callado, oyendo las pisadas aceleradas de los enfermeros que pasaban de largo, para luego volver a un silencio incómodo, haciéndole recordar su despertar.

Al abrir sus ojos, se encontró con sus amigos, específicamente con Joey y May, quienes se veían preocupados por él. Se veían cansados y las ojeras se dejaban ver, aparte se veían mucho mayores de lo que recordaba, rondando los treinta años. Este había preguntado qué había pasado, ellos le abrazaron.

—Sabía que despertarías, mi pequeño –las palabras de May le desconcertaron –teníamos miedo de perderte

—Pero eres fuerte, hijo –Joey terminó por descolocarle –Llamaré al doctor, ¿Te quedas con él?

May asintió mientras Yugi trataba de digerir la situación. Llamó la atención de May, preguntándole de nuevo que pasaba.

—¿No recuerdas, cariño? Tuviste un accidente, y has estado en coma por casi un año –Yugi comenzó a reír no era posible —¿Qué es lo gracioso?

—Es imposible, yo estaba durmiendo en mi habitación –dijo Yugi –Y encima de todo, hoy llega mi abuelito y no puedo preocuparle, tengo que ir a casa

—¿De que hablas Yugi? Tu abuelo hace más de siete años que murió, tú ni le conociste –May le vio intrigada, no entendía de que hablaba

—¿Bromeas? ¿Verdad May? –dijo haciendo que se molestara

—¿May? Sé que estas desorientado, pero no me llames así, soy tu mamá

—¿Es un chiste? ¡Ah ya sé! ¡Están jugándome una broma!

—Yugi, hablo en serio –levantó el tono de la voz

El doctor entró junto con Joey, quien procedió a examinarle. Pero estaba nervioso, no entendía que pasaba y ¿Por qué decía que era su madre? ¿A que iba todo eso?

—Al parecer sus signos vitales y funciones están bien, solo le haremos un par de exámenes más por cualquier inconveniente, ya pueden estar tranquilos, señores Wheeler

—¿Señores? –Yugi tragó en seco —¿De qué habla?

—Pues ellos son tus padres, jovencito –el doctor enarcó una ceja

Ahí pudo ver que no bromeaban, no entendía que estaba pasando. ¿Sus padres eran sus amigos? ¿Qué más faltaba? ¿Un reino gobernado por Kaiba? No quiso esperar a conocer más, a tiempo que el doctor le quitaba el suero, el se lanzó al piso, cayendo. Se levantó a trompicones mientras corría lejos de ellos. Oía los gritos, pero prefirió seguir corriendo.

Comenzó a tener sueño y un dolor incesante en las piernas, que ahora que podía apreciarlas, estaban delgadas y flácidas. Vio sus brazos con marcas de pinchones, en igual estado que las piernas. Sentía frío, y la bata que cargaba no ayudaba en nada. Se levantó mientras intentaba despabilarse, para pasar a gritar del susto al ver que las escobas y los baldes de agua tenían ojos, mirándole con detenimiento. Gracias a eso, la puerta del conserje se abrió, dos enfermeros le sujetaron, otro preparaba la inyección para dormirle.

Dejó de moverse al ver una figura imponente frente suya, a alguien que recordaba intensamente. Era imposible que estuviera en ese lugar, él ya estaba en el más allá, como debería de ser.

—¡No es cierto! ¡Mentira! –comenzó a repetir frenéticamente, para luego caer dormido gracias a la inyección

Un chico de dieciséis años, de cabellos tricolor y rostro serio de ojos color carmín, con armadura liviana escarlata, una capa corinta y una espada con empuñadura dorada que yacía en su cinto. Se agachó hasta Yugi, levantándolo en brazos.

—Yo lo llevaré, guíenme hasta su habitación –ordenó

—Por supuesto, General –ambos enfermeros le saludaron con mano en pecho, partiendo rumbo a la habitación.

Al entrar, la tensión subió en la habitación. Joey se lo arrebató, y sin pronunciar palabra, le echaron, aún con el miedo presente en las miradas de los demás. ¿Qué es lo que pasaba en ese lugar?

* * *

¡Y el nuevo proyecto da inicio!

No podía quedarme quieta, pase semanas pensando en como darle forma a esta vieja historia, que en un rato libre volví a leer. Si, tengo un pequeño repertorio de ideas e historias sin terminar. Ahora, da inicio una nueva aventura. Dirán: ¿No es una copia de alguien mas?

Y no, pero la temática de despertar en un lugar ajeno al que vivías siempre me gustó, y en honor a Katsuy Akano decidí por fin sacarla a la luz. Ahora bien, apenas es el inicio, y no todo lo que lean tendrá lógica o respuestas predecibles, ya lo verán.

Siempre muchas gracias a todas las personas, alienígenas y demás seres de esta tierra por pasar a leer, poner reviews y demás mensajes aún con historias ya terminadas. Me alegra de todo corazón que les guste lo que escribo y espero emocionarles con este nuevo proyecto. Un tanto raro por el título, pero ahí está.

Sayonara y suerte a todos si están en exámenes finales.


	2. Chapter 2

**—**¡Itadakimasu! –diálogo de los personajes

_—Momentos oportunos – _Recuerdos de los personajes

AU: Alternative Universe /Universo Alternativo

Espero que les guste. XD

**_Disclaimer: Yugioh! no me pertenece, (sino los hubiera hecho sufrir muaja.. jaja XD) sino que le pertenece a Kazuki Takahashi, yo solo utilizo los personajes para una linda historia._**

* * *

**"****Mágica Existencia de una Mente sin Recuerdos"**

**Capítulo II: "Verdades Amargas"**

Yugi despertó con sabor amargo en la boca. Trató de moverse, pero estaba amarrado de tobillos y muñecas. Suspiró. Vio al techo intentando pensar. El reloj marcaba la una de la mañana.

Comenzó a pestañear, cuando fijó su mirada hacia su derecha. De la nada, apareció una muchacha de cabellos azules, ojos color turquesa, de tez pálida y una radiante sonrisa. Su ropa consistía en uniforme de enfermera, al igual que su distintivo gorrito. Este dio un respingo.

—No pretendía asustarte, pequeño –el aludido se vio, dándose cuenta que el sobre nombre le iba como anillo al dedo, aunque nunca fue alto. Preguntó su nombre, a lo cual respondió sin problemas –Soy Melia, gusto en conocerte Yugi Wheeler –volvió a respingar, ella le vio divertida

Yugi la vio, y con ese apellido terminaba de confirmar lo de sus padres. ¿Cómo es que había terminado así?

—Diste una buena batalla a los enfermeros –rió

—Pero mira las consecuencias –alzó su muñeca detenida por la correa

—Dime algo –su curiosidad le pareció algo infantil —¿Por qué corriste de esa manera? Tu familia estuvo esperando por largo tiempo a que despertaras, y la desesperación les ganaba por momentos

—No pretendía…

—¿Me contarías que fue lo que te sucedió?

—¿Me creerías que yo no pertenezco a este lugar?

—No lo sé, sorpréndeme

A grades rasgos, Yugi le contó sobre su vida anterior, sin agregar lo de los artículos del milenio y otras cosas que para él, eran secretas. Ella le escuchó sin interrumpirle, aún ni sabía del porque le comentaba lo sucedido.

—¿No has considerado que todo fue un sueño? –preguntó dejándole inmutado tras terminar su relato –Yo te vi todo el año postrado en esa cama, puedo decir que te vi soñando mientras permanecías en coma

—Fue real para mi –aseguró Yugi –No puedo verlo de otro modo

—Tendrás que intentarlo –razonó ella con preocupación –Sino será difícil para ti vivir en este mundo, te veré luego, pequeño

Ella se levantó y atravesó la puerta como si no existiera, causándole escalofríos. ¿Había platicado con un fantasma?

A la mañana siguiente, despertó temprano, a pesar de que no durmió mucho. La primera visita que tuvo fue la de sus padres junto al doctor, con una visita inesperada. Era una chica de aproximadamente veinticinco años, cabello castaño corto, ojos cafés y una complexión delgada; traía una pequeña tableta de cristal, donde se podían ver como los datos avanzaban a medida que ella los leía. El pequeño la vio consternado, y con nostalgia. Era su amiga de la infancia, Tea Garden, con bata de médico. El doctor llamó su atención.

—¿Cómo te sientes hoy, muchacho? –preguntó, desvió su atención un momento para ver la atenta mirada de sus padres, asintiendo levemente –La doctora Garden hablará contigo unos minutos, nosotros esperaremos afuera

—Regresaremos pronto, cariño –habló May, Joey asintió y junto con el doctor, se retiraron

Ella tomó asiento junto a su cama. Le examinó levemente con la mirada, para regresarla a la tableta y corroborar los datos de su nuevo paciente.

—Yugi Wheeler ¿no?

—No lo sé –comentó sin interés

—Me comentaron que…

—Solo salí corriendo, Tea –dijo mirándola preocupado —¿Tú también juegas la misma broma?

—¿Por qué tienes tanta confianza o descaro en llamarme por mi nombre?

—Eres mi amiga ¿no?

—Es la primera vez que nos vemos –mencionó intrigada —¿De dónde me conoces?

—Estudiamos juntos la secundaria

—¿Sabes la diferencia de edad?

—¿Me puedes soltar? –le mostró las correas

—No, hasta que lo autorice el doctor…

—Eres doctora ¿no?

—No cambies el tema, además soy…

—Psiquiatra infantil, psicóloga infantil o algo por el estilo

—Psicóloga clínica, de hecho

—Solo desátame, esto es peor que la cárcel

Continuaron discutiendo, cada cuanto trataba de volver al tema, Yugi la evadía con cualquier tontería. Realmente no quería escuchar excusas de lo que estaba sucediendo. Solo quería ver a su abuelo, que sus amigos dejaran de bromear y salir de ese hospital que lo estaba volviendo loco. Pero no quería razonar, porque podía ver que todo era real y eso era lo que no quería aceptar.

—¡Basta! –exclamó perdiendo la paciencia, él le vio frustrado –Si no me cuenta lo que le pasa no podré ayudarle

—¡No me vas a creer! ¡Yo no pertenezco aquí! –exclamó mientras intentaba zafarse de las correas –Ustedes son mis amigos, no mis padres y psico loca que intenta…

—¿Así los ves? –Su tono de voz bajó, sorprendiéndole —¿puedes contarme como era tu vida? Como tú la recuerdas realmente

* * *

Pasó cerca de tres horas con él. Al salir de la habitación, sus padres esperaban con ansia el diagnóstico de la psicóloga. Hizo que les acompaña a su consultorio, que quedaba en el ala este del hospital. Al cerrar la puerta y tomar asiento, explicó con sencillas palabras.

—Creo que ya se han percatado, su hijo presenta rasgos de una amnesia post traumática a causa del accidente que sufrió –revisó los datos de su tableta de cristal –El estado de confusión ha alterado todos sus recuerdos, algo que llamamos "recuerdos falsos"

—¿Por qué sucedió eso? –preguntó May intentando calmarse

—Por el estado de confusión –aclaró –Normalmente, se pierde la memoria tras algún golpe en la cabeza a causa de un accidente, dejando en estado de coma algunos días o semanas; que en el caso de su hijo, fue un año –se acomodó en la silla –la memoria se pierde temporalmente, pero en este caso, fue sustituida por recuerdos inexistentes, siempre a base de las memorias originales, normalmente es temporal

—¿Normalmente? ¿Puede suceder lo contrario? –Ella asintió, mostrándole en un holograma la tomografía

—Puede suceder lo contrario, pero todo dependerá de la recuperación que tenga su hijo –señaló las partes bajas del cerebro, que corresponden a la zona de la memoria –Pero hay un buen pronóstico, ya que la recuperación de las áreas afectadas son satisfactorias

—Yo no he entendido mucho –habló Joey carraspeando –En si ¿Se recuperará?

—No podemos decirlo por el momento, pero creo que si, ya que hay un ochenta por ciento de probabilidad de sanación completa –apagó el holograma –Pero ustedes deben de trabajar en conjunto con nosotros, para que ello ocurra

* * *

Un chico de cabellos tricolor, con armadura y espada a cinto, había escuchado toda la conversación detrás de la puerta. Giró su rostro hacia un lado, con culpa. Decidió salir de ese lugar. Caminó por los pasillos, inevitablemente recibiendo saludos y reverencias de quienes le conocían, por supuesto todos.

—Lo has olvidado todo –suspiró pesadamente –realmente soy un idiota

* * *

¡Y el misterio aún no se revela! Yugi ha confundido sus memorias reales… ¿o no? ¿Qué es lo que pasará con él realmente? Un chico dentro de dos mundos ¿Qué pasará ahora? ¿Por qué su hermano se culpa del accidente? Esto y mucho más en el siguiente capítulo.

Muchas gracias a las personas que han colocado sus reviews y a las que han pasado a leer, espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado y espero poder responderles pronto por mp. Para no atrasarme, decidí re escribir de nuevo este capítulo ya que tenía un poco de problema con el tema de la amnesia, pero aquí está. Espero leerles en el siguiente, donde muchas cosas comenzarán a aclararse. Iré subiendo los capítulos cada semana o semana y media, prometo no pasarme de ese tiempo.

Hasta entonces, feliz semana y que todo brille en sus vidas.


	3. Chapter 3

**—**¡Itadakimasu! –diálogo de los personajes

_—Momentos oportunos – _Recuerdos de los personajes

AU: Alternative Universe /Universo Alternativo

Espero que les guste. XD

**_Disclaimer: Yugioh! no me pertenece, (sino los hubiera hecho sufrir muaja.. jaja XD) sino que le pertenece a Kazuki Takahashi, yo solo utilizo los personajes para una linda historia._**

**"****Mágica Existencia de una Mente sin Recuerdos"**

**Capítulo III: "Un Mundo Imposible"**

Ese día, la enfermera fantasma Melia apareció de la nada, asustando a Yugi. Sentándose a la par le sonrió con tranquilidad, esperando algún saludo de parte de él.

—Hoy el doctor me autorizó darte un paseo por toda el área pediátrica –le mostró la autorización en la pequeña tabla de cristal azul, que resplandecía con la firma del mencionado –Pero no tienes que huir, ¿de acuerdo?

Yugi asintió, de todas formas ¿A dónde iría? No era una idea muy razonable después de todo. Ella le desató y con cuidado le sentó. Le arregló el cabello puntiagudo, le colocó sus zapatillas y salieron de la habitación.

Lo primero que vio Yugi al salir fueron niños, enfermeros y doctores de un lado a otro. Volvió a ver su tamaño, comparándose con la altura de la enfermera flotante. ¡No podía compararse con una fantasma! Pero era pequeño, más de lo que recordaba.

—¿Qué edad tengo? –preguntó

—déjame ver –consultó su tabla de cristal –nueve años, segundo año de magia básica…

—¡Espera! –exclamó Yugi sorprendido —¡¿Magia?! ¡¿Qué?!

—calma, por ello le daré un tour… ¡Espere! –se agachó a su altura —¡¿Cómo que no recuerda la magia?!

—Explícame este mundo, por favor

La enfermera suspiró. Le tomó de la mano mientras salían del área de pediatría hacia el patio que tenían en ese lugar. Al salir, su rostro se llenó de asombro. Los niños jugaban con todo tipo de artefactos, no parecían juguetes normales, más bien, viéndoles bien, eran varitas de mago modernas, de aspecto plástico, muchos con adornos de circuitos, cuadrados, romboides. El ambiente era un hermoso jardín, los árboles cambiaban de colores ante la risa de los niños, las flores danzaban entre los arriates, a son del compás de las palmas. Las enfermeras y enfermeros muchos eran fantasmas, otros humanos y si no estaba mal, habían algunos elfos.

Miró al cielo, viendo como globos aerostáticos cruzaban veloces, aves extrañas y pequeñas luces, a pesar de ser medio día, alumbraban. La enfermera sonrió al verle.

—Todo lo vivo en este bello planeta azul, posee magia. Todo lo que ves aquí, los árboles que brillan con elegancia y las mismas flores, son conjuros de los enfermeros humanos y elfos que entretienen a los pequeños en su estadía. En este lugar, habitan diferentes tipos de seres, elfos, humanos como tú, fantasmas que ayudan en todo momento, ninfas, etc.

Hay escuelas de magia, que nos ayudan a fortalecernos y ser mejores, aparte de evitar guerras si es posible. Muchos seres poseen todo tipo de magia defensiva y ofensiva, pero otros poseen pasivas como sanadores, artistas como nuestros enfermeros que montan espectáculos, cuidadores de la naturaleza, etc. Todo eso lo viste en tu primer año de escuela, que por lo visto volverás a pasar" –rió la enfermera

—Mundo de magia –suspiró Yugi —¿Sabes si tengo poderes o algo así?

—Podemos averiguarlo –sonrió la enfermera jalándole hacia dos niños que jugaban con dos cubos de cristal azul

Les pidió prestado un momento los cubos, quienes accedieron. Ella pidió que extendiera sus manos, a lo que accedió. Al recibir los cubos, estos brillaron, girando en sus manos mientras flotaban.

—Ahora piensa en moverlos

—¿Moverlos?

Los cubos de inmediato flotaron sobre él, congelándose mientras giraban. Cuando se detuvieron, descendieron a sus manos, curiosamente no se sentían fríos.

—Hielo –mencionaron los niños emocionados —¡Que caiga nieve!

Yugi ladeó su cabeza, repitiendo "nieve". En ese instante, los cubos flotaron veloces por todo el jardín, haciendo que apareciera por el lugar. Los copos tibios de nieve sobrevolaron con encanto. Yugi veía maravillado su propio don.

—Creo que ya quedo claro –rió la enfermera al ver el rostro asombrado de su paciente –No te preocupes mucho, verás cómo te acoplarás de bien en este lugar

* * *

Tiempo después, reposaba en su habitación. Había jugado lo suficiente para recordarse febrilmente lo que era ser un niño. Dormitaba en su cama, sonriendo levemente. Soñaba con su antigua vida, sus amigos, sus aventuras tanto en el reino de los duelistas, como en ciudad batallas, y no olvidarse de Dartz, agregando la lucha por recuperar las memorias del faraón.

Ese último detalle le hizo despertar abrupto en su cama, sentándose de golpe. El faraón , Yami o "mi otro yo" (1), con quien compartió cuerpo tras armar el rompecabezas del milenio y enfrentarse a tantos enemigos, con un buen final para él. El recuperar sus memorias, limpiar al mundo del mal y poder descansar luego de cinco mil años.

Pero si eso había pasado ¿Cómo era posible haberlo visto días antes? Realmente dudaba de ese hecho, pero ese mundo trastornaba su realidad por completo. Pasar de un mundo normal a uno mágico en un despertar de coma, es como si estuvieran jugándole doble. Ya de por si su mundo no fue normal, ahora menos.

Pasó su mano por su frente, intentando serenarse. Era imposible que su amigo estuviera vivo, pero prefirió hacer el tema de lado, ya lo averiguaría después. Volvió a recostarse, para luego ver como la puerta de la habitación se abría para ver a sus padres y al doctor, quienes se alegraron al verle despierto y no amarrado. Le saludaron.

—Jovencito, mañana podrá regresar a casa con sus padres –el doctor carraspeó mientras leía su informe –tu estado de salud es favorable y solo tendrás que asistir a algunas citas con la doctora Garden y seguir una dieta especial para que puedas recuperarte por completo

—¿Por lo de mi memoria? –preguntó, el doctor asintió

—Vendré en un momento para las indicaciones restantes –el doctor se excusó, para salir de nuevo, dejando a la familia en un sepulcral silencio

—¿Cómo te has sentido? –May fue la primera en hablar, sentándose en la silla junto a su cama

—Mucho mejor, aunque aún no me acostumbro a este lugar –contestó pensativo

Pensaba en ello, aún si eran sus padres, seguían siendo personas importantes para él, aún si él los recordaba como amigos, eso no cambiaba mucho. O eso esperaba. Así que les preguntó si ellos poseían poderes, a lo que ambos contestaron afirmativamente.

—Claro cariño –habló May –Tu padre tiene el poder del fuego, y yo el poder del viento

May actuaba con serenidad. Si ya era difícil para su pequeño, para ellos era lo mismo. Pero era de tener paciencia y cuidarle con todo el cariño que le tenían, para que pudiera recuperarse favorablemente. Joey se volteó un momento, intentando calmarse. Realmente la culpa la tenía él por no haberle detenido, que su propio hermano cometiera semejante atrocidad le llenaba de una profunda decepción y de un odio terrible, desconociéndolo por completo. Jamás le perdonaría lo sucedido.

Respiró dos veces, para luego sorprender a su pequeño con dos flamas azules bailarinas, que cayeron en su cama sin quemarla. Yugi veía sorprendido los trucos, para luego verle emocionado.

—Es genial, Joey –soltó para luego taparse la boca, había olvidado que ellos eran sus padres, pero luego sintió la mano de su madre en su hombro, sonriéndole levemente

—yo no…

—Espera cariño –acarició su cabello mientras que Joey le veía divertido y algo dolido –Sabemos que no nos recuerdas como tus padres, sino como tus amigos ¿no? –Yugi asintió apenado –Así que, llámanos como te sientas más cómodo, y si luego quieres llamarnos como antes, pues… esperaremos pacientes por ello

—Así es –el tono animado de Joey le levantó el ánimo –Pero si después quieres llamarme ¡Joey el super papá! Yo…

Una esfera de viento arremolinado le dio de lleno en la cara, cayendo al suelo de forma graciosa. May solo carraspeó molesta.

—Arruinas el momento, tonto

Yugi rió. Realmente sus amigos seguían siendo quienes recordaba. Llamarles padres no sería tan raro después de todo, aparte el cariño que ya les tenía era algo a su favor. Les sonrió de vuelta, agradeciéndoles.

* * *

Al día siguiente, sus padres llegaron a la hora establecida, para llevarle a casa. Le llevaron una muda de ropa; un pantalón negro, camisa blanca, suéter gris de capucha y tennis. Suspiró aliviado, había pensado que le vestirían de una manera excéntrica, siendo un mundo de magos, pero resultó todo lo contrario.

Con todo listo, salieron del hospital. Él iba en medio de sus padres, cada uno tomándole de la mano. Vio a su derecha, luego a su izquierda, para luego sonreír febrilmente. Ante esto, comenzó a percibir una leve nostalgia que comenzaba a inundar su corazón, como si su propio cuerpo le hiciera recordar que ya era una costumbre. Eso le confundió por completo. No entendía porque comenzaba a sentirse vacío, con incertidumbre.

Sus pensamientos fueron opacados cuando llegaron al estacionamiento. Pegó un grito de sorpresa al ver los automóviles estacionados. Tenían formas de naves espaciales, algunos hasta comida, figuras geométricas como triángulos y cuadrados, todos equipados con cuatro ruedas de caucho, de colores vistosos, alegres y opacos, con pequeñas alas acopladas en cada lado del vehículo y una cola tipo avioneta en menor dimensión, en la parte trasera.

—¡¿Qué son esos?! ¡¿y los autos?! –exclamó Yugi

—¿Eh? ¿no los recuerdas cariño? –May le acarició su mejilla, extrañada y algo divertida por la sorpresa de su hijo –Estos son autos, su diseño aerodinámico hace posible que…

—¡te mostraré lo que pueden hacer con nuestro auto familiar! –exclamó Joey interrumpiéndole, Yugi le pedía a los cielos que no fuera algo raro

Caminaron un poco más allá, veía hamburguesas, huevos, hasta una mini casa. ¡¿Cómo era posible que esas cosas fueran automóviles?! Cuando se dio cuenta, habían llegado. Suspiró aliviado, May rió mientras que su padre inclinó la cabeza, confuso.

—Jamás permitiría que tu padre compre algo extraño –May le guiñó el ojo, Joey comenzó a discutir, haciéndole reír

El famoso auto familiar consistía en un pequeño bus de color azul oscuro, con puertas corredizas y asientos para seis personas, era un mini bus. Las pequeñas alas y la cola se mantenían como los demás autos.

—¿Te gusta cariño? –preguntó May volteando a ver a su hijo en la parte de atrás, quien se abrochaba los cinturones, que iban cruzados como si fuese una nave espacial –Es una muestra de una pieza antigua

—Es bonita –comentó sinceramente –Pero ¿Por qué dices que es antigua?

—Este modelo en realidad era mucho más grande, según entendía, podía llevar hasta ciento cincuenta pasajeros en cada viaje

—¿Hace cuanto fue eso?

—No recuerdo, pero fue hace mucho tiempo –sonrió

¡Eso estaba fuera de orden! ¡No podía haber viajado a un futuro raro e imposible! Tenía que haber una explicación, apenas en un súbito cambio, el auto arrancó con un ruido chispeante y ligero, pare luego pasar a un ligero e imperceptible ronroneo. Joey anunció un divertido vuelo, moviendo la palanca de velocidades en una forma que jamás había podido presenciar: hacia delante, atrás y presionó en el centro, bajándola verticalmente, acelerando.

El auto comenzó a flotar en vertical, hasta llegar a una altura de cinco metros, luego volvió a mover la palanca en el mismo sitio, hacia delante. Se desplazaron a velocidad media hasta que entraron a una intersección en el aire. Con luces neón y señales flotantes señalaban las inmensas y múltiples carreteras y autopistas hacia diferentes destinos. Hábilmente, lograron entrar a la intersección, para ir en camino. En ese momento, la velocidad había incrementado.

Yugi llevaba las manos en su cara, intentando no ver, pero veía a través de sus dedos, asustado. Estaban volando, y no era una farsa. O por lo menos no en lo que él podía apreciar. Vio hacia los lados, pudiendo captar que todo vehículo no llevaba las ruedas normalmente, sino que estas habían desaparecido, o razonando brevemente, al igual que un avión que guarda el tren de aterrizaje cuando ya ha despegado de la pista.

* * *

Salieron de la autopista para descender hacia una vía principal terrestre. Movió de nuevo la palanca de velocidades de derecha a izquierda, jalándola hacia arriba. Aterrizaron suavemente, para seguir andando hasta el final de la calle, entrando en el garaje de una casa de dos niveles, con patio al frente. Estacionaron y le ayudaron a bajar. El pequeño vio todo su entorno. El jardín tenía barandales cortos donde le rodeaban rosas de varios colores, colocados de sección en sección, yendo desde rojo, amarillo, blanco y rosa, dejando en el centro un mullido césped. La casa estaba pintada de blanco con sócalo café, de dos niveles con el techo inclinado hacia su derecha. Había un balcón que daba a lo que sería la habitación principal, con dos sillones de metal con cojines florales. Poseía un techo de cristal, adornado con enredaderas.

Joey con toda la gracia, extendió sus brazos hacia los lados, exclamando.

—¡Bienvenido a casa!

* * *

Notas adicionales:

(1) En la versión japonesa, es Mou hitori no boku, o sea mi otro yo, en América latina, Yami y los amigos de Yugi le llamaron el faraón. Referencias del anime.

* * *

Hola a todos:

Me reporto luego de una larga ausencia, lamentablemente me enfermé y no logré estar de ánimos para escribir, por lo menos en la computadora (es de escritorio y duele la espalda y más si anda uno perseguido por la enfermedad XD),así que el cuaderno guardó todo lo posible y hoy les subo un capítulo que era importante: El mundo mágico. O por lo menos, una parte de él. Se evidencia muchos cambios con respecto a la realidad de nuestro pequeño héroe, y algunas interrogantes. Espero que hayan creído que ellos poseían un auto tan loco como sus padres ejejeje

Muchas gracias a tod s por sus comentarios, reviews y demás señales de vida que siempre me dan al leer esta loca historia. Bastet Yugi, disculpa que te haya preocupado, pero aquí está el capítulo. Espero que puedan disfrutarlo tanto como yo al escribirlo, y el viernes en la noche, subiré el siguiente, donde seguiremos revelando aspectos completamente oscuros sobre el accidente… O el odio completo a cierta personita.

Que pasen una linda semana, les espero el viernes en la noche para una nueva revelación. Hasta entonces, que la musa les acompañe siempre


End file.
